Magnus Bane Meets his Father
by Sabeling
Summary: Magnus is very curious about where he comes from and tries to summon his father. He is successful... for the most part. But magic always come with consequences and Magnus doesn't realize his father would not hesitate to hurt him, or his loved ones.


**Hey guys this is a one shot of Magnus Bane summoning his father for the first time. Hope you all enjoy!**

Magnus Bane was not an evil person, yes he may have accidentally set something or someone on fire, and perhaps he had once too many times gotten drunk and done things better left unsaid, and it's possible Marie Antoinette was one of his few strange air balloon rescue acquaintances, and maybe he _was_ banned from Peru, for what he never did find out, but overall Magnus was one of the better, less murderous warlocks.

However this did not mean he had a happy childhood. In fact his childhood was more than unpleasant, it was downright awful and he avoided thinking about as best he could. Sometimes he couldn't help remembering. Born in 16th century Jakarta to a half Dutch half Indonesian woman and demon father. His mother raised and cared for him, her laughter and hugs and love, then her screams when she realized her child was marked by the devil; her brown hair hanging limp, her face washed out, gray, and stoney after she'd hanged herself in the barn in grief. His father who he had soon realized was never his father but merely his mother's husband beating and hitting him with anger over his wife's suicide. His step father attempting to drown him at ten years old. The man who had raised him screaming in pain and Magnus's flames engulfed his step father. And curiosity, always the curiosity of who his real father was. Or rather what his real father was..

Magnus after leaving what was left of his family and dedicating himself to the silent brothers in Madrid Spain in the 17th century he was given a warlock name. Magnus Bane, a name chosen by the silent Brothers. For a long time Magnus believed his powers were the bane of his existence, a fitting belief for such a name.

When he left Madrid, he set out to find his father. Realizing he couldn't find his father on earth, Magnus dedicated himself to the dark arts and attempted to summon his father.

Magnus had researched demons and warlocks and had suspicions of who his father was. One day he summoned the Demon Asmodeus, one of the nine Princes of Hell to confirm that indeed he was Magnus' father.

"My father, who are in hell, unhallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, in Edom as it is in Hell. Forgive not my sins, for in that fire of fires there shall not be loving kindness, nor compassion, nor redemption. My father who makes war in high places and low, come to me now. I call you as your son."

He did not know yet the danger of summoning his father and did not think to take on the responsibility upon himself.

"Who provokes and calls upon me?" Asmodeus boomed. Magnus stiffened but stood firm, showing no outward signs of his distress and agitation.

"I am Magnus Bane, your son." He raised his hand sending sparks of his blue power crackling through the air. "And you are now held here to Earth by me and answer only to me."

There in the middle of the pentagram was a demon, next to the demon was a staff, and the demon held it in his hands regally. Asmodeus did not look like a demon Magnus thought, rather he looked like a misshapen and ugly human. Asmodeus was a powerful and ancient demon. He knew how to manipulate humans and make them feel the worst pain. It was what brought him pleasure. The Prince of Hell stroked his black beard.

"Well well well...Father you say? How did you come across this information?"

Magnus, for a moment, considered lying but promptly dismissed it. This "man?" was his father, why should he lie?

"I stole a few books from the silent brothers and researched."

The demon laughed. It was bone-chilling,

mind-numbing laugh and Magnus had all he could do not to shiver and show his fear.

"Barely even considered an adult warlock and you are already stealing and doing things you are not supposed to. As your father I am proud of you. Yes." Asmodeus said before Magnus could interrupt. "I am your father and I have to say you are by far my favorite son, you are puissant and powerful, far better than any of your siblings."

Magnus was taken aback for a moment, he didn't expect the demon to admit he father him and as it turned out, other offspring.

"I-I have brothers and sisters?" Magnus asked stunned.

Asmodeus looked solemn for a moment. He liked down his crooked nose.

"Mm No. You don't."

Now Magnus was confused. "But you just sa-"

His father interrupted him sounding almost gleeful in being the deliverer of such news.

"You _had_ siblings. Although none were quite as clever as you. One went insane trying to figure out which demon has spawned him, he ended up killing himself, just to out himself out of misery."

Magnus felt all choked up and couldn't speak, he _had_ sibling at one time, but they had all either gone insane and committed suicide, or were killed by either Shadowhunters, demons or another downworlder. He felt sick and made a vow at that moment he would never go insane he would never try to kill himself, and he very much hoped he wouldn't be killed. He was connected to life on a gold chain that couldn't cut with scissors, it would require a special blade for the chain to be cut, and if Magnus was being honest with himself he was scared of what might lie beyond the chain that tethered him the earth.

"Shiiiiinggggg!" The doorbell this was not good, whoever it was had to leave immediately.

"Magnus? Are you in there?" A distinctly british female voice sounded. Arabella, Magnus's lover...girlfriend...whatever it was the humans were using to describe their significant other.

"Arabella? I can't talk right now, could you come back later tonight we can talk then?"

Magnus voice was uneven like he had a run a mile, and his heart was pounding. Not her, not sweet Arabella from England whom he knew he loved from the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Magnus are you quite alright? Are you in some kind of trouble? I'm coming in."

Magnus heard the jingling of keys as the doorknob twisted and in stepped Arabella. She was beautiful, Magnus liked beautiful people. She had long blonde hair that tumbled lightly down her back. She was completely human and was wearing a green form fitting dress that brought out the green from her hazel eyes. She closed the door and finally looked at Magnus who was standing in the middle of his living room, holding a large glowing book and on the floor was the pentagram Magnus drew, inside was… nothing. Magnus glanced to look at Asmodeus but he was gone, vanished. Poof. No demon and not creepy staff that looked like it could cut through a person's flesh like it was paper.

"Why are you standing there staring at me Magnus, honestly? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Magnus looked back over his shoulder then he relaxed seeing no demon, he must have returned to the pits of Edom. Magnus put down the book and walked over to Arabella. He drew her towards him and kissed her softly.

"You look beautiful." Magnus whispered.

"So do you." Arabella replied.

Magnus laughed, it was a warm laugh, one he hadn't heard for a long time before he met Arabella.

"So I was thinking we could go out tonight, seeing as I look beautiful and I dressed up just for you, and perhaps we could come back here tonight an-"

She stopped talking, instead of words blood came out her mouth. Magnus looked at her in horror she before he looked down and saw the staff Asmodeus owned protruding from her chest. she wrapped her hands around it and tugged. Blood poured down her dress and she lost her footing. She fell gracefully into Magnus' arms, blood soaking his clothes.

"Magnus?"

Arabella choked out.

magnus could say anything, he just stared as Arabella's life drained from her body. Her breathing was shallow and Magnus longed to cry, but it wasn't completely out of sadness, it was mostly in anger. He looked up to see his father standing there looked pleased with himself.

"Why did you kill her she did nothing to you?"

Magnus screamed at his father enraged.

"On the contrary Magnus Bane, she interrupted out lovely conversation we were having, and as you can see she is not dead… not yet at least."

"Please." Magnus begged, "Save her."

The Prince of Hell cocked his head to the side consideringly.

"And what would I get in return?"

"Anything, I'd give you anything."

Asmodeus waiting watching as slowly the blood stopped flowing from Arabella prone bodty, then he nodded.

"Okay."

He drew his staff from her body, and as he did her body convulsted in pain. Magnus tried to soothe her by stroking her face, and pushing her hair back.

Asmodeus spoke in a demon language, and Arabella choked out a wheezy breathe.

"Who are you?"

She asked .

Magnus looked horrified.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"I did as you asked, I saved her life, but magic always has consequences and as a sacrifice I took her memories, of you."

Somehow Magnus noticed Asmodeus seemed stronger, like he'd recently fed. It dawned on Magnus that his father feasted on Arabella's memories, and now he wouldn't be able to hold Asmodeus. The Prince of Hell stepped menacingly forward towards Magnus.

"I want to kill you, feast on your immortal soul, but I won't because it would cause you much more pain for you and pleasure for me, to know that she will never remember you. But someday, when you have a need for me again, and you will young warlock, you will. I will help you, and you will sacrifice your immortal soul for me. It is only fair, seeing as I am your father. There comes a time when all warlocks must return to their creators, and when that day comes I will enjoy it very much."

With that Asmodeus vanished in a cloud of vapor leaving behind the destruction and a smell of burning flesh.

Arabella had fallen unconscious, and Magnus knew when she woke she would not remember him. So he placed her on the couch and went to his room to gather his belongings.

He then made a vow to himself that he would never call upon his father again, no matter how dire the situation, and if that day did come Magnus would make sure to bring unto himself all the responsibilities and sacrifices not others. Finally Magnus' few belonging were packed and he decided to leave the apartment. He didn't know where he would go. Maybe France or perhaps Peru. All he knew, he couldn't stay there without being filled with grief that threatened to overtake him. Instead he walked out into the cool air and never looked back.

 **Please review and favorite if you liked this and send me prompts that you guys would like me to do. Luv you all!**


End file.
